Blind Magic
by Keeper of the Shadowed Roses
Summary: Yugi Muto has been blind his whole life and doesn't believe he is anything special. That is until a group of new students come along and show him that he is special more than he ever knew. But evil has come out from the shadows and want to assure that Yugi won't unlock his true powers will it be too late or will the yugioh gang save the day.
1. Prolog

**Hey fanfiction world, I am Keeper of the Shadowed Roses but you can call me Keeper, Shadow or Rose whichever you prefer I don't mind. Well this is my first fanfic and I am excited to see what you have to say but no flames please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I own nothing except the bully Jet.**

**Well ladies and gentlemen I present to you Blind Magic.**

"Yugi get up or I won't be able to drive you to school in time." Shimon Muto yelled at his sleeping grandson.

"Fine I'm up, man grandpa it's not like I only have fifteen minutes or anything… wait what time is it," A wide wake Yugi asked while carefully making his way to his closet.

"Well…" Shimon started but was interrupted by a now fully dressed Yugi.

"Grandpa you got me up late again didn't you," Yugi stated knowing that he was correct. 'Well at least I will be able to avoid the bullies today unless they find me after school.' "Might as well get there then I would rather not have to deal with people asking me question about why I'm late." 'Again' and they both walked out the door and started off toward school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Transitioning Lines~~~~~~~~~To School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank goodness, everyone has already went to class I can get there without too much of a problem today." He smiled to himself humming a song to himself.

"Lookie here guys a little mouse that can sing, well that can't be allowed on school grounds now can it." Yugi gulped, 'Great just when I thought I would get a break to' He slowly turned toward the voice of his tormentor.

"G-good mm-morning Jet" Yugi stuttered starting to shake knowing a fist would soon be coming his way. "Is there anything I can do you for you today?"

"Well you could crawl in a hole and die, that would be nice, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon so I'll just take your homework."

'Why me what did I do to deserve this?' Yugi thought has the first punch was made in his stomach.

"Hey what are you doing to that kid?" A new voice asked, "My friends and I may be new here but I know that this isn't what is supposed to happen at a school."

"Oh yeah well the name's Jet and you can just back away now before my friends and I start to pound on you to."

"Please go away I don't want anyone else to get hurt so please go away." Yugi pleaded to the new students. 'I'm not worth the effort it's the same every time they save me from Jet then they ask me about myself and after they find out that I'm so different they get freaked out and just leave me. "I just want the pain to stop" he muttered, "I wish I had friends to see me for who I am not about my eyes." He was about to ask them to leave again when a body hit the floor fallowed by more.

"Hey little guy you ok it looked like those idiots got a few good hits on you" A voice with a brooklyn accent asked. Yugi just nodded his head that he was fine and tried to get up. Big mistake on his part, he almost fell backwards when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back up.

"I think that you might've hit your head on the floor when you fell," A female voice said. "Are you sure you're ok"

"Yea I should be fine I've had worse done before by those guys, well thanks for the help but if you don't mind I need to get class." Yugi said grabbing the materials for his first class and tried to walk off when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey I think that introductions are in order, I mean we are all knew here and it would be nice to have a guide to show us around." The brooklyn accented voice stated.

"I guess I do owe you guys for the rescue but I won't be much of a guide honestly. But I can do my best well I guess you want to know my name then?" Yugi asked honestly, 'I doubt they will remember it but hey it's worth a shot right?' After a moment of silence he took that as a yes. "Well my name is Yugi Muto it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Yugi" A british accented voice started. "My name is Ryou,"

"I'm Bakura" A slightly dark voice.

"The names Joey," The brooklyn accent introduced himself.

"Seto" Someone said in a very monotone voice.

"The name's Mia nice to meet ya"

"I am Tristan and did you know that those guys have really hard jaws I mean what are they made of rock?"

"I am Tea I'm glad to meet someone new besides this crazy bunch." She giggled afterward.

"My name's Yami I really hate bullies that Jet guy was starting to get on my nerves telling us that he would leave us alone really." He huffed, "I know that this is a really random question but is there a reason that you are wearing sunglasses inside a building it's bad for your eyes you know."

"Yeah there is see I have to wear them or else everyone gets really freaked out by it and you may as well see what I mean now than hear it from someone else later." Yugi sighed and took off his sunglasses, silence fill the locker area.

**Yeah so that is the first chapter, wow that was really boring sorry it will get better after I get some explaining done next time hopefully. So if you have any advice that could make it better that is not to mean or heartbreaking I will gladly take it. So until then R&R. **


	2. The Prophecy told

**I'm back thanks for the review you guys made my day. **** I was very happy to have them well I will try to upload a new chapter at least once a week unless stuff happens then it will have to wait. And sorry if the story seems slow right now. And now without further ado the new chapter of Blind Magic enjoy.**

_Last time on Blind Magic; Yugi was being bullied by Jet and his gang, when they were interrupted by Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Seto, Mai, Tristan, Tea, and Yami. Who taught them a lesson, now Yugi has shown them that has them speechless._

'Wow usually people scream or faint when they see my eyes, I mean it's not natural but everything is so silent. Did they leave without me hearing them?' Yugi thought confused has to what was going on its never been so quiet when people saw his eyes.

"Man your eyes what happened to them?" Joey asked breaking the silence. Yugi jumped when he spoke a confused look flashing across his face.

"My eyes have been like this ever since I was born." Yugi replied shaking his head, 'Why are they still here? Why haven't they left like everyone else can't they see that I'm different.' A thought hit him, 'They are new so they won't realize that if they hang out by me they won't make any other friends at the school.' He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm and he tensed not recognizing it.

"Hey Yugi are you ok? You just zoned out there." Ryou asked. Yugi could hear the concern in his voice. He just nodded his head not trusting his voice to work. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Yugi replied having calmed down a bit. "Homeroom has already started so let's head out." He said and started walking forward until another hand, this one was not quite as gentle but he felt safe for some reason. Yet he ran toward his class leaving the rest of them behind starring at rom it, 'Why did I feel like I could trust that hand, it almost felt right.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guy's do you think that he is the one, do you think he could be the light?" Yami asked them. 'I already know the answer but it's worth asking he fits it perfectly.'

"A young man who's heart is pure as snow.

Whose heart is sure to always glow,

Though eyes of color shall he not own,

Until the time when power has grown.

He shall heed the council of his friends,

Until the time evil rises again.

Hear oh people the council of friends

Who shall start not as friend but allies dear

The Protector whose heart is strong when not alone

The Priest who shows emotion not except to those whom dear he holds

The Guide who will show the way for all and lead them on path correct

The Fighter who will fight for them until the very end

The Peacemaker who shall try to untie

The Thief who shall steal only for show yet greed at times but that can't be helped

The Tamer who shall keep the Thief steady and somewhat calm,

The Pharaoh who shall be the dark to the pure light and balance at last," Ryou sung quietly but they still heard what was said. It was after all the reason they were on this quest. They had to find the pure hearted one before evil awakens.

"His eyes had no color but they didn't have a pupil either so he is blind the prophecy said nothing about him being blind it can't be Yugi. It must be someone else we will just have to keep looking until we find him." Seto said coldly, "We might as well stay here for the semester and who knows the one we look for could show up and we can begin his training." Everyone, except for myself, agreed with him, I sighed.

"Well we might as well get to class, who knows maybe this school can actually teach the mutt something." Seto said with a slight smirk.

"WHAT! Seto I am NOT a mutt or any other type of dog you claim me to be," Joey defended himself as they walked toward their homeroom.

"Whatever you say puppy," Seto smirked once again as Joey began yelling at him once again.

'I may be wrong but I still feel some type of connection with him that I can't ignore. I just hope we find the pure hearted one before the evil one or worse he has a magic overload.' Looking around at his small group of friends smiled slightly, 'At least I don't have to do this alone I don't think I could do it without them. We all depend on each other no matter how much we hate to admit it.' He smirked to himself, 'This poor school won't even know what hit it by the time we get done here.' And laughed to himself gaining weird looks from his friends but just shrugged it off and kept walking. "Let's go introduce ourselves to our temporary classmates." Everyone smiled and walked toward the door that would lead them to the next step in their journey.

**Hey second chapter done I hope that you liked it and incase it wasn't clear Yugi has pure white eyes no color or pupil he totally blind. Well that prophecy thing will be interesting I hope that you enjoyed and I will see you in a week or two. Until then remember to R&R and no flames please. **


	3. Meet Mr Raven and Angry Yami

**Hey it's me again well right now I got some free time so I decided to write another chapter. Oh and thanks for all the review it all ways makes my day to read them. Sorry if the last chapter seemed kind of rushed but don't worry Seto has his reason for what he said. Will it be a good reason… well that is for you, the valued reader to decide. Let it be known throughout the lands that the third chapter of Blind Magic has been posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I only own Jet and Mr. Raven.**

_Last time on Blind Magic: Yugi gets a surprise when Yami and the gang don't start to shun him because of how his eyes are. But after getting a strange feeling of safety from a hand he doesn't recognize he runs away to his homeroom. With the gang a prophecy is revealed and Seto doesn't seem to trust Yugi unlike Yami. _

"Mr. Muto you're late, again." Mr. Raven sighed marking Yugi late in the records. "Take a seat where there is one available, just please do not be late to do that as well Mr. Muto." He scolded gaining a laugh from the class while Yugi just hung his head and sighed.

"Mr. Raven I don't know where any available seats are I can't see remember?" 'Even the teachers tease me, what did I ever do to deserve this?'

Mr. Raven sighed loudly, "Mr. Muto walk forward about twelve steps and then feel for a desk there is one open not too far from where you are standing currently. Now if you would hurry to your seat so I can continue on with the announcements that you interrupted." Yugi hung his head and followed the directions Mr. Raven gave him and eventually found a seat.

'I hope that those new students find their homerooms maybe I should have stayed with them, why did I even run away?' Yugi thought to himself but was interrupted when the teacher started to speak again.

"We have some new students today I want everyone to make a good first impression, even you Mr. Muto." Mr. Raven said sternly Yugi got the feeling he was glaring at him. He slowly started to shrink into his seat.

"Yeah we are new but I must say that this is not a very good first impression… what's your name Mr. Raven? Is this how you talk to all of your students?" A very angry yet familiar voice asked.

"Oh are you the new students, well I am so very sorry that you had to see that you see Yugi is one of the problem children at this school and must be told everything in a very specific manner." Mr. Raven said trying to explain his actions to them it didn't work very well.

"Oh one of the 'problem students' huh then why is it that we found him being beaten up in the hallway that happens to not be too far away from your classroom." The voice scolded again. Mr. Raven then recoiled.

"What is your name sir?" He asked in a fake cheery voice, 'Oh no now they are going to be in trouble. I have to do something to help them.' Yugi thought franticly trying to think of something.

"The name is Yami and I don't like how you just treated Yugi over there." Yami stated the entire class went silent. No one ever defended Yugi Muto before it wasn't even thought of.

"And why would how I treated Mr. Muto affect you Mr. Yami." Mr. Raven asked his fists starting to shake.

'This won't be good. Even I can tell that Mr. Raven is getting mad, if that happens then he will send everyone else out to the halls while he deals with them in his "special" way. I can't let them get hurt. Wait why I'm I letting myself get so worked up over what happens to them? I hardly even know them.' Yugi contemplated to himself and before he knew it Mr. Raven dismissed the class for an early break. He stood up quickly and walked toward the front of the room in silence, no one not even the new students noticed that he was coming slowly but surely closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't believe this guy, I mean he scolded Yugi for nothing pretty much and now he wants to hurt something I can just feel it. But that is not going to happen not to any of my friends, not if I can help it.' Yami thought.

"Tea go get the principal before someone gets hurt quickly." Mai whispered, Tea nodded in response and crept out the door when everyone's attention was on what Mr. Raven and Yami were going to do.

"Class you are dismissed for an early break when the bell rings go to your next class everyone may leave expect for the new students who I need to have a few words with before I let them go." Mr. Raven said through his teeth. The students were out of there in a flash the classroom seemed completely empty.

'This isn't going to be good.' "So what do you want to say to us Mr. Raven?"

"Oh I didn't want to say anything but I do have something to show you that I think will teach you a very important lesson." He said hands behind his back.

"Yeah well show us already." Joey spoke up getting right behind Yami, Tristan on his other side with Ryou in the way back, Bakura, Seto and Mai right behind them looming over the group.

"Well in my class you must learn that I do what I please, nothing can stop this, and if I want to punish you well… Take a look for yourself!" He wrenched a three-hole punch right at Yami but it never hit him, but it did hit someone.

"No Yugi!" Yami cried catching Yugi before he fell. 'Why did you do that Yugi?' He asked himself and set the unconscious boy down gently. "Mr. Raven I think that you should join us in a little game." He said emotionlessly, his eyes covered with his bangs.

**Well that's it for today folks I hope you enjoyed it I had fun writing it. Don't worry not all of the characters I create will hurt Yugi I just need something to get the story rolling a bit. So I guess I will see you later. Please no flames but feel free to R&R**


	4. Little Game time

**What up world! I'm having a good day so far so I was hoping to write this new chapter. Well I just wanted to let you guys know, even though I have several times before, that I love your reviews it still makes my day to read the older ones as well as the newer ones. Well I am going to attempt to write the 'little game' that Yami was talking about last time so wish me luck. Oh and this is probably going to be a short chapter, sorry about that. And so without further ado I present for your reading pleasure the fourth chapter of Blind Magic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters I only own Jet and Mr. Raven. **

_Last time on Blind Magic: Yami and the rest of his friends have entered the classroom right as Mr. Raven is scolding Yugi for no reason. When Yami stands up to him Mr. Raven tells the class to have an early break and attempts to hit Yami with a three hole puncher that is blocked by Yugi. Now with Yugi, a student the group hardly knows, hurt Yami has challenged Mr. Raven to a little game. _

A moment of silence runs through the room. Mr. Raven then laughs.

"A little game, ha I'm not scared of some kiddy game that you made Mr. Yami." Mr. Raven laughed.

"Mr. Raven you have made the biggest mistake of your life," Joey said glaring at the man. "You don't even have a chance."

"Hush puppy the show is soon to begin." Seto said smirking at him when Joey does a small growl at him.

"Guys we need to take care of Yugi, in case you didn't see where that thing hit him right on the side of his head!" Ryou scolded while he and Bakura grabbed Yugi bringing him to safety by Mai and Tristan.

"So then Mr. Raven do you accept my challenge or do you think that you will lose in to me in a kiddy game." Yami smirked, 'They always accept my challenge it would just be rude not to make sure.'

"Why not it will be fun watching you cry in defeat." Mr. Raven replied smugly.

With his reply a glowing pyramid shown on Yami's forehead. "Then let the Shadow Game begin Mr. Raven." The room turned black the others in the room froze in the safety of a magic gate, yet they could still watch. Time was frozen otherwise for the rest of the school.

"What is this some type of trick?" Mr. Raven asked not fazed at all.

"This is called a shadow game now the rules are these. See papers on the desks over here?" Mr. Raven nodded his head. "Well you see we have to get as many papers as we can hole punched in less than five minutes. And you can only do one paper at a time." Yami explained.

"That's your game? Ha! I understand completely." Mr. Raven replied. "I have nothing to worry about."

'Is that so?' "Oh and one more thing it must be done blindfolded. If you cheat then you lose the game and a punishment will fall upon you." Yami finished explaining.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever I won't lose so I have nothing to worry about."

"Then let the game begin." Yami said tying his blindfold on and began hole punching papers carefully.

"Yeah right like I am going to lose at hole punching some stupid papers. I might as well use the fact that he is blindfolded to get ahead then right before the time limits out I can put the blindfold on and act like I did it all with it." Mr. Raven muttered to himself and set out on to carry on his plan.  
"How is it going over there Mr. Raven?" Yami asked, 'The idiot I don't know that you're cheating? You truly are a fool.

"Oh it's going good over here the blindfold is making it much harder." Mr. Raven mocked.

"You liar do you think that I would not be able to tell when someone is cheating in my own game, if so then you are more of a fool than I first thought. Now the door to your mind has opened and you shall reap what you have sown you." Yami said his eyes glowing a deep crimson along with the golden glow of the pyramid.

Mr. Raven looked at Yami strangely and suddenly felt something slam into his leg. Howling in pain he fell to the floor and now the object slammed into his arms. The beating continued, and when he opened his eyes he saw a hole puncher being swung at him but an unknown force. "Noooooooooooo!" He cried holding his hands above his head trying to protect himself, but failing.

"Now you know the pain of those who you have hurt," Yami said as the room faded back into its normal colors once again.

"What is it that you wanted to show me Ms. Tea?" The principal asked walking into the room. "Oh my goodness what happen in here."

"Well you see sir, Mr. Raven got mad at Yami for no reason and cleared the classroom of all students but us and tried to hit Yami with it but instead hit Yugi who had jumped right in front of it. And now he is unconscious. After that he just started to hit himself and now he is like this." Ryou answered having already come up with a story to explain all of this.

"Well then I shall call the police and Mr. Muto's grandfather to inform him what has happened to his grandson today and apologize. I apologize to you all as well I doubt this has done any good toward your opinions of my school and for that I am sorry not all of our teachers are like Mr. Raven. Now I would suggest that you take Mr. Muto to the infirmary to be taken care of until the ambulance arrives to take him to the hospital."

"Yes sir." The group answered in unison and carried Yugi off.

**Well that actually went better than I thought it would have and it was longer to so bonus! Alright so again thanks for all the review. Oh no flames please but do let me know what you thought of my shadow game there. So until next time, R&R.**


	5. How did you know that

**Hey I am back once again (dun dun dun) did you guys hear something? Oh well so this is… wow the fifth chapter! Man I'm so excited I just updated another story of mine earlier, and now I am pumped to get this chapter up and running. Oh and thanks for the review I am glad that you guys liked the shadow game. I actually had a hard time thinking one up, but hopefully has time goes on I will get better at making them. Well that's enough of my chatter, let's get on to what we really want, the fifth chapter of Blind Magic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters I only own Jet and Mr. Raven who probably won't make another appearance. **

_Last time on Blind Magic: Mr. Raven accepted Yami's challenge for a shadow game. When the game began Mr. Raven cheated right away making the game winner clear for all to see. Mr. Raven is still being punished until he learns his lesson, the principal had entered the room and now Mr. Raven is located in the nearest police station while Yugi, Yami and his gang are in the infirmary. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Mr. Muto certainly is a lucky young man. Had that hole puncher hit any lower higher on his skull he would be in a certain coma or worse he would be dead. But he will be fine until the paramedics get here to do a professional check-up." The nurse said, to us.

"Thank you for this, would it be alright if we stayed here to watch over Yug?" Joey asked standing up.

"Since it seems as though this whole mess has caused the principal to end school early today, you may stay until the paramedics arrive, but then you will have to leave so they can work in peace and get him the help he needs."

"Of course Miss. We will do just that, thank you again for your help." Seto said emotionlessly.

"It's my job Mr. Kaiba, I am just happy to see that Yugi has friends, he is always being picked on by the other students even some of the teachers! I guess you can say that I have a soft spot for him, well you all behave while I'm gone." The nurse said and left the room.

"Idiot." I muttered, "Why in the world did you take that hit? I could've avoided it."

"Actually," Tristan began, "You would have gotten hit right in the jaw, which by the strength of the hit would have knocked it right up or snapped your neck with the impact." I glare at him.

"Your point?" I asked impatiently.

"Yami do I really have to spell it out for you?" He asked looking at me like I was stupid.

"Well obviously, yes you do have to." I sighed.  
"Oh stop that Yami, Yugi saved your life, if that had hit you at just the right speed and at the perfect spot then your neck would have snapped which would mean you would be dead right now." Mai interrupted.

'I could've died? No way… Yugi how could you survive that if it would've killed me?' I thought to myself. When a groan sounded from the bed. "Yugi…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear some people taking but it wasn't quite clear. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't do what I wanted so I just stayed where I was and just listened to the people talking around me.

"….I could've avoided it." I heard Yami mutter. 'What could you have avoided Yami, what happened to me this time?'

"Actually." I heard Tristan interrupt, "You would have hit right in… strength of the hit…snapped your neck…"

'What are they talking about? Why are they talking so loud, oh man my head hurts.' I unknowingly groan out loud.

"Yugi…"

"Yami? What happened what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Yug are you ok? Man you got hit hard." Joey said running forward.

"I'm fine but what happened? I just remember Mr. Raven dismissing class then I heard you guys talking back to him then everything is blank after that."

"Well you see…" Tristan started but was interrupted by Seto.

"You will take too long, Yugi for some reason you jumped in front of Yami and got it by a hole punch then passed out. I am curious as to why you would get hurt for someone you just met." Seto asked, I could tell by his tone he was honestly confused.

'Why did I do what I did, wait if the class had been dismissed that meant they were going to get punished. Man I wish I could remember what exactly happen, that would explain why I have such a huge headache right now.' I thought to myself.

"I am curious about that as well Yugi. Why did you jump in and safe me from a life threating injury that I could have died from and that should have killed you but didn't." Yami asked, not rudely but just out of pure curiosity.

"I don't remember why I did it exactly, wow you must have gotten him to do a punishment with the hole puncher, that is usually reserved for" I started when a shearing pain ran down my body and started to throb. "Oh my head," I groaned.

"Hey Yugi is something wrong should I go get the nurse again?" Ryou asked he sounded close by.

"No it's just a headache," I said so I wouldn't worry them 'Mrs. Claire is busy enough as it is I don't need to add more work to her usual load.' "There should be some pain medication somewhere I am going to guess we are in the backroom and I am on the bed closest to the window and farthest from the door correct?"

There was silence, at least until Joey broke it.

"How did you know that?"

"I am usually put back here when I come in with a more severe injury. So I am guessing that means I am correct then." I continued on knowing that I was right. "Great then um… could one of you go to the desk that is close to the closet and there should be some pain medications on the third shelve."

"Ok," I believe Tea said and I heard movement. 'Wow she I can hear the way she walks she hardly touches the ground.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Yugi," Yami asked quietly, if I didn't have such good hearing I might not of heard him.

"Yes Yami?" I ask as another wave of pain hit me harder than the last, I held back a grunt.

"How did you know where you were, you are blind aren't you?" Yami asked thoroughly confused.

"I am blind that is true but I have a great memory and I have been here often enough to know where everything is. But that is only if I have an idea as to where I am. If I don't then I can't give a very good description of where everything is to others." I explain.

"So is that how you knew where to run to after you ran away from us?" Mai asked butting into the conversation. "That would have to be amazing just to know where you are then still be able to move in confidence even though you can't see where it is or what is looks like."

"Yeah it's pretty cool, I guess." I replied looking down.

"Hey Yugi I found the medicine that you asked for and I brought you some water to wash it down with." Tea said bubbly.

"Thank you Tea," I quickly took it and I could already feel the pain starting to melt away. "Ahh this is much better, but I am really tired right now so I am going to go back to sleep is that ok?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Yugi, we can go and give you some space too. Have a good rest see you later." Joey said eagerly.

"Get some rest Yugi." Ryou instructed gently.

"uh huh good night" I sigh not really hearing what they said.

"Night Yugi, even though its afternoon now," Tristan joked quietly leaving the room.

"Feel better later little one" Yami said and walked out the door closing it behind him.

**Well that is it for tonight, I hope that it was long enough for everyone and it will be much more exciting later so until next time stay away from pie! It is dangerous when hot. So after that random note R&R**


	6. YUGI

**Well I am back sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had a busy week and I might be catching a cold, one of the only things I can catch you for all the reviews and I am again so sorry about the mix up with the last chapter. And I have decided that so far my story has been, wait for it, boring. So I am going to move this along in a "fun" manner at least it is for me. I feel so evil when I say that but in reality I am a really nice person, well I guess it's like they say it's always the quite ones. This might be a short chapter so I apologies in advance for that,I have a sick puppy so I am doing what I can. Also I am going to skip the hospital I am getting really bored with writing about it so… I give to you the Sixth chapter of Blind Magic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Jet Mr. Raven and well you'll see who else later.**

_Last time on Blind Magic: Yugi as woken up after being hit by a hole puncher, and has amazed Yami and the gang with his ability to know where everything is just by knowing where he is in a room. Within the two weeks that have since gone by Yugi and the others have become friends but now evil is lurking in the shadows waiting to attack. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yugi your friends are here." Grandpa yelled up the stairs while I was finishing putting my bag together, well as together as I can do by myself, my Grandpa did most of it while I was asleep.

"I'll be down in just a minute!" I replied closing my backpack up. 'Well today should be fun,'

"Come on Yug I can't wait anymore I'm hungry!" I heard Joey whine from downstairs. I chuckle as I walk toward the door when an evil presence blew into my room. I shiver and shrug it off.

"Joey do you have to eat every minute of the day or is it just when I am around that you need to do it?" I joke as I walk toward their voices that seem to be sounding from the living room.

"Oh hey Yugi ready for school?" Mai asked, I heard her moving from the couch and turned to face her.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be. Good morning Tristan." I heard him groan from behind me. On the inside I laugh at how he thinks he can surprise me like that. But on the outside I smile sympathetically at my poor friend who just doesn't understand that I have amazing hearing.

"Man Yugi you always take away the fun in doing that I mean how can that be possible?" Tristan asked the group jokingly, though I knew that they all thought the same thing at times. I was about to answer when a cell phone went off, I was startled until I heard Seto speaking on it to someone.

'That's strange I can't hear what he is saying oh well it must be something for his business or something like that.' I thought and turned to continue with my explanation to Tristan as to why one can't surprise a blind person with amazing hearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Seto speaking," I answer opening my Kaiba corporation cell phone.

"Seto this is Iris."

"Iris is something wrong?" I ask instantly on guard. 'Iris doesn't call for personal talk time like most girls; something must be up and something dangerous at that.'

"I am sensing an evil aura nearby, I can't tell exactly where but you should be on your guard so should the others." Iris replied quickly. "I will be there soon to watch over the school if I need to. That is all for now Seto. Be careful oh and Mokuba says hi as well, good bye." She hung up right after.

"I thought that it was too quiet around here, well I better let the others know that we must be on guard." I muttered under my breath. I looked toward Yami who was laughing with Joey and Yugi at Tristan. 'I sometimes hate my job.' I thought but quickly dispelled such a thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yami," Seto said appearing by my side in his little way.

"Yes Seto what is it?" I ask turning away from the sight of Tristan embarrassing himself.

"Iris called we must be on guard I suggest we move quickly now before whoever it is can trap us." Seto replied strangely calm about the whole situation.

I could feel my face grow cold. I nodded, turning around I shot a glance at Joey who had noticed Seto come over and I knew he understood what was going on. I repeated the same process of gaining the attention of Tea, Mai, Ryou, Bakura and Tristan who didn't let their faces slip from what they were doing. I only knew because I had been training with them for years.

"Yugi I think that we should head out, we don't want to be late for school, right?" I asked using as happy of a tone I could use without it sounding fake. With Yugi everything was sound and touch.

"Sure let's go." Yugi said smiling at me, 'How does he do that?' I ask myself because it is right at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could feel the atmosphere in the room get heavier, and I could tell even without sight that they were tense even if they sounded like they were fine. I may be blind but I am not stupid, I have lots of practice at reading, or listening, to people. They are worried about something.

'If I just wait patiently then they will tell me eventually I hope.' I thought worried, 'I just hope that I can help them when they decide to tell me what it is.'

We started walking toward the school when I felt something coming toward me. I jumped out of the way and I heard something explode right where I was standing.

"Ah and so I finally find you all after all of this time." A dark masculine voice sounded from behind me.

"Mask." I heard Yami growl under his breath.

'Who's Mask and what does he mean I finally found you? What's going on?' I thought and I somehow knew that he was facing me and I took a step backwards. I felt Yami step right behind me, he placed his hand on my shoulder, and I felt safe again for some reason.

"I have spotted you but where is the one filled with magic? Or have you not found him yet? Oh to bad, but now I have a play toy," Mask spoke up. I could feel the air swirling around, and not in a good way.

"YUGI!" Everyone screamed I could feel something flying toward me, I knew I couldn't dodge it.

**Well that is it for tonight, well how was? It may have been short but I think that the next chapter will make up for that. Oh and how did I do, I was trying to make a cliff hanger. Yeah so please R&R and until next time, eat some cake!**


	7. Yami's POV questions

**Hey world I don't know what to write today so let us see how this chapter will turn out ne? Thanks for all the reviews, honestly they make my day. See if I get sad for some reason I have to jump onto my handy dandy computer and read all the awesome reviews that you guys post. Oh and I am so sorry that I didn't update during the week, I just got really busy so I wrote this during work when no one was around. Thanks for the reviews,and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Blind Magic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Mask and Jet. **

_Last time on Blind Magic: Yugi and the rest of the gang were on their way to school when a masked man, who was called Mask appeared and started to attack the group. Yugi managed to avoid getting hit by the dark spell before but, how? And now another spell has been cast and Yugi can't avoid it in time will this be the end of our hero, or only the beginning._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YUGI!" Everyone screamed I knew he couldn't dodge it.

An explosion ripped through the air, I couldn't see anything in the fog. 'No Yugi,' why did Mask have to attack him, he was only a mortal he had no means to protect himself with.

"Seto use a spell and attack him on my command." I ordered quietly. "Everyone," I began, the wind started to swirl around us as I spoke. "Transform now this is not a battle that we will lose. For Yugi!"

~~Yami, what is going on? ~~ I heard Yugi's voice say and everyone was forced to stop their transformations because of my lack of concentration. 'Yugi?'

"Oh is Yugi the name of the shrimp that I killed then? Ha! That weakling had no chance against my magic, oh how I love to know the names of my victims it makes the kill that much sweeter." Mask laughed, I was about to give a command to attack when five knives flew by and landed around his head.

"Don't you DARE make fun of Yugi!" Ryou yelled. I looked at him in shock; everyone did even Bakura who knew him better than everyone in the group.

"Ryou you took my knives," Bakura pouted upset, getting over his shock quickly. "You should have told me that you knew how to throw knives, and here I thought that you had no idea how to weld a weapon!" He smirked evilly, I didn't like that look it meant that there would be trouble for someone. Unless of course he got an order from Ryou, which couldn't happen…

"Oh have I made the Tamer mad? I am so sorry." He snorted out a laugh that a hyena would have been proud of.

"Bakura." Ryou started his eyes covered by his hair, anger lacing his tone.

"Yes Ryou," Bakura asked nervous about what is partner would say next.

"Kill him, painfully."

Everyone stared at him in silence even Mask, see Ryou was not one to resort so killing if he got mad. Even when his mother and sister were killed right in front of him when he was younger.

'Did he just give Bakura a KILL order? No way this is not good not good at all.' I thought to myself.

"Really?!" Bakura questioned with the excitement of a five year old who had just gotten a toy on Christmas morning.

"All I want is Mask dead, I don't care how. He killed Yugi he doesn't deserve to breath. Don't get me wrong I do not approve of killing but this one time I will let it slide so don't make me repeat myself." Ryou said in a cold manner.

"Leave some for us through Bakura. I want to kick some butt for my little buddy." Joey said walking up beside him and he cracked his knuckles. Tristan stood right behind him nodding his head in agreement.

**This cannot be allowed, for the time of battle has not yet come to play.** A deep voice echoed and suddenly the shadow realm was called into being.

"Yami did you just bring us to the shadow realm?" Tea asked from behind me.

"No I didn't, but this feels… different." I answer slowly. 'Why does this feel so, balanced? I thought that the shadow realm had no balance feel to it.'

**You are correct about that feeling my young pharaoh. This is the shadow realm has it will be when you find the chosen one. Do not be alarmed, no harm will come to you here, I sent Mask back to where he belongs for now at least. I am here to assure you that your friend Yugi is just fine, he will be alright when you go return.**

"How is that possible he is just a mortal, there is no way he could have survived that." Bakura countered, it was easy to tell that he was happy Yugi was ok but he was probably mad that he now had no excuse to follow the kill order.

**There is much that you do not yet know Thief, the time will come when you will learn all that you will need to in order to fight the final battle against the evil one.**

"Wait did you just say final battle against the evil one?" Joey asked backtracking.

**Yes I did Protector, the evil one is waking now though the battle will not commence until the pure hearted one is found. This can be assured, but you all must play your part in the coming days. The one you seek is close, closer than you think. But it is time for you to return to the world of light. Good luck, chosen counsel.** The voice said fading away.

"Wait," I called out to it, but it was too late. The balance that I felt before disappeared and the feeling of imbalance was once again back.

"Yami?" I heard Yugi call as the last of the shadow realm fall away.

"Yugi," I said as we all ran forward toward the boy, who was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yami, what happen? I remember hearing you yelling something about transforming and a battle. What was that about, are you hiding something from me?"

'… What are we going to do now.' We all, unknowingly, thought in unison as we continued to stare at Yugi.

**So… yeah sorry it wasn't too exciting and the next chapter will be Yugi's POV on what happened during this so I will try to get that up soon. Sorry if it was really boring I will get more action into it soon. Please R&R **


	8. Yugi's POV questions

**Hey I am back again! So yeah I don't have much to say except that I might not be able to update for the next few weeks because of stupid testing at my school. So I am just going to sit a corner and begin a mushroom farm while you read the story, I hope enjoy the eight chapter of Blind Magic. Oh and just a reminder this is the event as the last chapter just Yugi's POV. Okay got that enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters; I only own Jet, Mr. Raven, and Mask. **

_Last time on Blind Magic: Yugi and the rest of the gang were on their way to school when a masked man, who was called Mask, appeared and started to attack the group. Yugi managed to avoid getting hit by the dark spell before but, how? And now another spell has been cast and Yugi can't avoid it in time will this be the end of our hero, or only the beginning._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YUGI!" Everyone screamed I could feel something flying toward me, I knew I couldn't dodge it. I suddenly felt something around me shift, and for a moment I was disoriented because of the sudden movement. I felt the air move; if it was under any normal circumstances I would be dead or have a severe case of wind burn.

I fell backwards from the force of the wind, "Oh man my head what is going on here?" I ask out loud and look around, instead of the nothingness that has always greeted my eyes, and a figure surrounded by fog leaned toward me.

"Good morning young one. I hope that you were not injured by the shadow magic?" The man asked holding his hand out toward me. I just looked at it studying, 'I am actually seeing something, I must be dreaming.' I take his hand and when I am standing up I hear someone familiar say something but I can't find where he is. "Yami!" I cry out, forgetting about the man.

"Seto use a spell and attack him on my command." I heard him say in a voice that made me shiver, it sounded so cold. "Everyone," He started I could hear the wind once again pick up its pace. "Transform now this is not a battle that we will lose. For Yugi!"

'I am so confused why for me? What about transforming, are they some kind of magicians?

"Young one, please I will explain what I can now but you must stop them." The man, who I could tell was wearing a dark color… cloak? I have never seen anything like it. But that is not saying much.

"How, what can I do I have no idea what he means, why are they talking about a battle they won't lose?"

"Ask the one you trust most think only of your question for him and reach out toward him. You must stop him quickly, young one." He replied, even though he told me to hurry he seemed very calm.

~~Yami, what is going on? ~~ I thought as though I was talking to him, the sensation of speaking like that in my mind was strange to say the least. It felt like I was standing with the cloaked man yet at the same time, for a brief moment, I was standing by Yami.

I faintly heard him say my name, I was about to reply but everything went silent. "Yami!" I call out.

"Young one please allow me to explain. You are special, more so than you believe there is a prophecy that you will help to complete, but it is not to be fulfilled so soon. I shall introduce myself, I am the Dark Magician, you may have heard of me?"

"Your Dark Magician! But I thought that you were just a card in duel monsters? How can you be real?"

"There are many things that you will learn in the future young master but until that time I will not be able to teach you. I am here to keep you safe until the time comes for your eyes to show themselves. Do you have any questions?" He asked swiftly.

"Yes," I shook my head still trying to figure out why I could still see. "Can you explain why I can see you?" I asked desperately for some type of explanation, about what is going.

"You see young master, I am your eyes until the type your eyes show themselves. But I only can be them when you are in this realm. It feels different to you here does it not?" He questioned, I have the feeling that he knows the answer.

I focus on how it felt here and it was different, 'It does feel different here, back home it feels off like everything is off but all my other senses are so high there. But here I feel, how do I explain it?' "Yes it does feel different, why is that?"

"Well young master it is because here you are balanced, which means both half's of your soul are here."

"What both half's of my soul?" I started but then I could tell he was about to tell me the same thing he had before. "Let me guess I will have to wait for my eyes to show themselves to me, whatever that means." I mutter the last part under my breath. He smiled at me like a father would, I knew that he heard me when he chuckled.

"You catch on very quickly master," He laughed. "Do you have any other questions? I will be sending you back soon. Your friends are almost done talking to Silfer as we speak. Though he prefers to stay hidden until the time is right so if you would not tell them who it was…" He dropped off like someone was talking to him. He sighed and smiled weakly in my direction. "Silfer is just about done talking to them."

"Wait are you talking about Yami and the others? Did they know that I could see if I came here?" 'If they did wouldn't they have brought me here sooner, right?'

"Yes I am young master. They do not know that you can see here, but you must not tell them if you do they will try to open this realm before the time is right. If that were to happen before it's times death will befall you and the one who helps." Dark Magician warned darkly. I gulped.

"Got it do not open before it's time, and before you say it I will know when the time is right when my eyes show themselves." I state while doing his face when he says it. He burst out laughing and I join him.

"Well young master I must return you to your home realm now remember what I have said. Oh and I am to give the push to get the ball rolling. So when you awaken in your world once again ask them the question you have when you see them. Understand?"

I nodded my head, and the world began to fade around me the world was becoming nothing once again. "See you again sometime!" I call out hopefully and the next thing I know I am on the ground.

"Yami" I moan out, as I sat up rubbing my head which felt like it was hit by an anvil.

"Yugi," He called out and I could tell he was running toward me by the sound he made.

All the sudden I heard Dark Magician telling me what to ask to I did. "Yami, what happen? I remember hearing you yelling something about transforming and a battle. What was that about, are you hiding something from me?" I asked, and I began to feel uncomfortable. 'What did I get myself into?'

**Well next time I will continue with the plot line, this probably didn't answer any questions you may have had, well unless you wanted to know who the bold font was in the last chapter. So I will try to update as soon as possible. So wish me luck on my tests and R&R. **


End file.
